Chaos Pool
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Discord Reads A Power Ponies Comic


It was a regular day in Ponyville, every pony was going about their daily lives.

Including Fluttershy, who was helping Pinkie Pie with Pinkie with her pet, Gummy. Well kind of

"I don't see anything wrong with him Pinkie," Fluttershy said

"I'm telling you, he's devastated! I just don't know what's wrong with him," Pinkie said freaking out.

Gummy just continued to stare out into space, blank and expressionless as ever. As the little gator always looked

"Well, if you say so," Fluttershy said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's cottage, Angel was eating a carrot.<p>

Or he was until it began to float in mid air, and transform into the one, the only. The master of chaos himself. Discord

"Fluttershy I'm here for the tea party," Discord said poofing up a fancy table, fine tea china, and Octavia.

The musical pony playing some soothing melodies on her cello

Discord awaited a friendly greeting from this pegesus pal, which never came

"Huh?" Discord said seeing to Fluttershy "Where is she?"

Angel then handed Discord a note, which said she was with Pinkie helping Gummy.

"Awwwww, darn," Discord said falling onto the couch

"Am I still getting paid for this?" Octavia asked

Discord poofed up some bits and led the pony on her way

"Well I guess I got some time to kill," The draconequus poofed up a book. A comic book

"Boy I'm glad Spike introduced me to these things,"

Discord opened the book and got sucked into it

Angel went back to eating carrots, he was used to the madness and confussion Discord created now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the comic book world of Maretropolis<p>

"This is the end for you Mane-iac!" The mighty Matter-horn said blasting a freeze beam at the hair crazed villain

Yet just before it hit, a red blur dashed in front of Mane-iac. The mysterious figure shielding her from the chilling attack.

"Oh no," Humdrum said "It's...it's,"

"Thanks for the snow-cone Matter-horn," Discord said dressed in a red jumpsuit that made him look like the crazed mercenary, Deadpool

"CHAOS POOL!" The Power Ponies cried

"Yep, that's me," Discord said "pulling out a boom box

_"Chaos Pool!" _a tune sung out from the box

"Yo I'm Chaos Pool, and I ain't no ponies fool," Discord raped and beat boxed

Radiance tred using her power of creation to trap Discord in a cage

"No jail can hold me, what you think I'm a phony?" Discord said pulling out a katana and cutting a bit of her mane off

"MY MANE!" Radiance said freaking out just as hard as Rarity would. Then passing out

Next up was Zapp who shot lighting at Chaos Pool

"Zapp's on the attack, yet she just fell flat,"

Discord said pulling a mallet out of nowhere and bopping Zapp like something out of a cartoon

Mistress Mare-velous was next up, using her lasso to tie up Discord

Yet Discord simply caught the rope and tugged her toward it

"Trying your rope, now that's just a joke,"

Discord said now with a boxing glove on, which he then punched Mistress so hard see got sent flying out of the city

"THAT'S IT YOU MEANIE!" Saddle Ranger said going all pony hulk and stomping the ground

Which caused a street light to fall and break and destroy Discords boom box

"Guess you're not into rap,"

Saddle roared as she charged at Discord

"Well how about heavy metal?"

Discord said poofing up a giant anvil

Which he dropped onto her head. It split in two upon impact, followed by a large bump growing out of her head

"Next," Discord said

"I'm putting an end to you Chaos!" Fili-second said using her super speed make a tornado form around him

"It's a twister! It's a twister!" Discord said. A cow flying by him in the tornado for some reason

"Oh however will I get out of this, on ya,"

Discord put his tail on the ground, which Fili tripped on and crashed into a building

"Guess it's up to us Hum drum," Matter-horn said firing another ice beam

"Hmm, wonder if that twister messed up my hair?" Discord said poofing up a mirror, which the beam bounced off of and hit the last to Power Ponies

"Nope, I'm still handsome," Discord said

Mane-iac was dumbfounded

"Chaos Pool...You beat the Power Ponies!" Mane-iac said "Please, allow me join you. With my mane and you magic, we'll rule Maretropolis. And then, the world!"

"Yes," Discord said we shall...

"Oh hello Angel," Discord heard Fluttershy's voice say "Where'd all this tea party stuff come from?"

Sorry, Maniac, I gotta go see a friend

Discord poofed up an electric razor and shaved Mane-iac.

"MY MANE! WITHOUT IT I"M POWERLESS!"

Sorry, but it's the only way I can leave

Just then a portal opened up and Discord left the book

Fluttershy's cottage filled with light, when it faded, Discord was in her home

"Oh, hello Discord," she said "Sorry I'm late. I had to help Pinkie.

"No worries," Discord said "I kept myself entertained,"

"Well now that were here. Lets eat," Fluttershy said

"Sounds super," Discord said

**The end**


End file.
